


53

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	53

53  
要隐藏爱意真是太难了。尽管王凯很努力地控制自己，但每次微笑的时候总是想倾身去看靳东，有好几次他实在控制不住，便真的这么做了，靳东亦隔着人回望他，对他笑。王凯只觉那笑意浓如酒甜似蜜，全不知自己笑得一模一样。他在台上说到《知青》里的齐勇，也说到萧景琰，最后忍不住说到赵启平，说这个角色让自己懂得了好的关系就是让彼此更自在。其实亮处看暗处什么都看不清，但王凯仍然频频向正前方投去目光，他知道靳东就坐在那里，他也知道他一定会明白自己最想说又舍不得说的那个角色，没有靳东就没有明诚，也就不会有今天的王凯，这一刻的荣光应该是属于他们两个人的。  
台上台下的眉来眼去瞒不了人，然而儿女私情不过是茶余饭后的消遣谈资，名利场归根结底还是要落到名利二字上，主办方的意图明摆着，渠道——更重要的是渠道背后的资本——非常看好靳东和王凯。圈里从来不缺年轻流量，也不缺老戏骨，难得他俩正好站在流量和演技的平衡区里，两头的好处都占上了，和流量对打演技完胜，粉丝基础比老戏骨更是强出不知多少倍。光颁个奖也看不出什么，奖杯这东西不能吃不能穿的，基本来者有份，真正能说明问题的是细节：新转正的卫视领导主动从后台过来和靳东寒暄应酬，哪怕当时黄晓明就坐在旁边，得到的注意力也只是一笑一点头而已；活动流程里先是给了王凯很大篇幅的自由发言时间，之后的表演他也有份出场，而且是四个人里最年轻的，隐约有种传承的意思在里头，靳东刚才那句“后浪推前浪”用在这儿正合适。  
演讲结束了，王凯深鞠一躬。台下掌声欢呼声快门声交织在一起，那曾经是他在最惨淡的几年中无比渴望听到的声音，如今也习以为常了。过会儿王凯从侧台绕出来，路过靳东的时候他终于忍住了一回，目不斜视地径直归座，靳东看着怪好笑的，掏出手机给他发微信：『好的关系应该是什么样的，我没听懂，你再给我单独讲讲』  
王凯半天没理他，靳东想调戏而没调戏成，略感失落。等到张嘉译带头，几个人先后起身去后台准备表演的时候，王凯半猫着腰再次经过靳东面前，飞快地向他勾勾手指就溜掉了，搞得靳东有种不知道到底谁调戏了谁的感觉。过了一两分钟，手机在他西装内袋里一震，屏幕上弹出王凯的回答：『好的关系就是咱俩这样的』，紧接着跳出来个得意洋洋的黄色小笑脸。靳东把手机揣回去，心里舒服之极，前奏恰在此时响起，他打开手里的灯牌开关，像听演唱会似的高高举起胳膊挥舞起来，边上的孙俪和杨幂有点懵，慢了几拍也开始举起灯牌跟着靳东左—右—左地挥。他们仨算是今天最大的咖了，齐齐打call又带动了更多的人，一时间台下气氛high得不行，台上也是你好我好大家好，黄晓明这会儿看着和王凯特别近乎，起码比台上另外俩人要熟得多，不是主动对视就是伸手去搭他后背，王凯只能回以礼节性的微笑，结果一转脸黄晓明又搂到张嘉译肩膀上去了。  
一首老歌将将唱完，靳东的手机连着震了七八回，李佳突然连续发了好多张照片过来。开始的几张是朋友圈的截图，从不同角度拍的，但内容都差不多，靳东坐在第一排，笑着挥动右手里的灯牌，台上是正在唱歌的四个人，王凯站在最边上，离他的直线距离最近，举着麦克风微微侧着身子，像是要从舞台上直接走下来。然后是两张小儿子的照片，六个月的孩子已经开始长牙了，咧开嘴巴笑的时候能看见下牙床上两颗米粒大的奶牙，除了没有翅膀之外可爱得像小天使，最后一张照片是家里那个最大号的旅行箱，平摊在地上，里面散乱地扔着孩子的小衣服。  
迟迟没有新的照片进来，微信界面左上角也一直是对方正在输入，靳东等了很久才等到下一条，四十多秒的语音消息。他没带耳机，没法听，只能转换成文本，绿色长条下面的文字一行一行浮出来：『我努力了可是你没给我机会我累了也反复想过了我不想再这样下去我会带着两个孩子离开在没人知道你的地方好好生活你放心以后我不会和孩子提起你一个字你的世界里没有我们那我们的世界里也没有你』  
他看着这几行没有标点的字，仿佛听见了李佳既歇斯底里又哀哀切切的声音，到底是学这个出身的，连悲伤都很美，适合推到脸上的特写和大段抒情旁白。他也想起大学时某次作业分组演《玩偶之家》，娜拉离家出走了，但娜拉出走之后呢？靳东确定只要自己把李佳的信用卡停掉她就必然会回来，然而没有必要闹到那一步，也没必要让孩子跟着吃苦。她要的无非是钱、名分、还有他这个人，钱他一直在给；人嘛……靳东又看了一眼右手边王凯空着的座位；那剩下的就是名分了。  
靳东笑着把放在膝盖上的灯牌关了，没事儿人似的起身去吸烟室转了一圈，没看到王凯，可能还在后台做采访。他发微信给王凯让他采访完了直接回去等他，想想不对，又撤回，重新发了一条，口气比第一条更温柔些。王凯又是半天没回复，靳东估摸着离自己上台的时间不会太久了，干脆给侯总打了电话：“老侯，帮我个忙，把王凯先送回去。有点事，回头我自己跟他解释。”  
“……我尽量吧。你又要作什么妖？”  
“哪有啊。诶见面再说吧。你尽快啊。”  
侯鸿亮那边一句废话没有就挂了电话，靳东在吸烟室抽完两根烟出去，刚好碰见来找他的助理：“靳老师您直接去后台吧马上就到您了！”  
几分钟后，靳东在台上说了个并不太好笑的笑话，然后郑重地感谢了自己的父母和太太。


End file.
